1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for scalding slaughtered poultry, by way of example chickens, turkeys, ducks and geese.
The invention also concerns a system for scalding slaughtered poultry according to the method according to the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to scald slaughtered poultry prior to plucking with regard to facilitating the subsequent plucking, it is prior art to convey poultry suspended at the feet through an elongated tank with hot water, possibly combined with injecting air in the scalding vessel through lower nozzles.
By a second prior art method, the poultry is transported successively and suspended at the feet in a conveyor via an inlet sluice through a closed scalding chamber, in which the atmosphere is heated by means of vapor-saturated air which is injected into the chamber and directly upon the poultry. The advantages of applying vapor-saturated air are significant energy savings and a very substantial reduction in dissemination of bacteria, as the poultry are not submerged in a water bath and do not come into direct mutual contact.
Besides, an improved working climate is achieved in the surrounding plucking room as a consequence of a much reduced production of vapor. The poultry is to stay a certain time in the closed scalding chamber, determined by the length and the course of the conveyor belt in the scalding chamber and of its capacity and/or speed. In order to utilize the space in the scalding chamber optimally, the conveyor belt runs in parallel tracks back and forth inside the scalding chamber in the same or at plural levels.
EP-A1-1 297 748 describes a method and an apparatus for scalding poultry where, by means of a primary system of nozzles at the bottom of the scalding chamber, saturated steam is injected which is used for producing humid hot air that is sucked out at the top in the scalding chamber and re-injected directly upon the poultry by means of a secondary system of nozzles. Even if saturated steam is used for heating the scalding air, by this method it is possible anyway to work with a low scalding temperature of about 50° C. or with a higher scalding temperature of about 60° C., as the poultry is not at any time subjected to the direct action of saturated steam.
WO 03/088751 also describes a method and an apparatus for scalding slaughtered poultry before plucking thereof, where the poultry suspended at the feet is transported via a sluice device through a scalding chamber, wherein, by injecting steam into the scalding chamber, there is established a precisely controlled heated atmosphere of humid hot air which is recycled and injected directly onto the poultry, and where the scalding period is determined by the length and the course of the conveyor and of its capacity and/or speed, where a scalding chamber with relatively great height is used, and that the conveyor of the scalding chamber with associated secondary nozzles run through two or more levels (stories).